


Fireside

by superfams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfams/pseuds/superfams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke haven’t seen each other since the war.<br/>Clarke is out in the woods, no one knows where she is or what she’s doing, just this one person. She met this girl, Megan Murphy, she walks on the woods everyday to find out secret places.<br/>Clarke met Megan when the blonde was trying to find clean water and food. Megan was just doing her usual walk on the woods when she found Clarke unconscious near one of her secret places. Megan took care of her. After some weeks have passed, Clarke was alright, but one day Megan came with someone Clarke never thought she’d see again, Lexa. The commander was hurt, but conscious, she had bruises all over her body. Clarke and Megan take care of her and after all the resting Lexa needed, they talk (kinda). Lexa tries to talk to Clarke, but is always pointless. Lexa kept insisting tho. She needed Clarke to understand that she did it for her people, she’d be too weak if she didn’t accepted the deal the Mountain People offered. She thought with her head, not her heart.<br/>But with a little help from Megan and insisting a lot more, Clarke gives her a chance to try to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Places

**Author's Note:**

> written by sorrycarmilla on tumblr

Walking. Was the only thing she've been doing for days. Walking and walking. She couldn't find their old spot. She just wanted to be there for a while and just feel the aura of the place they spent the most of their time together. "Dammit Finn!" she said angrily. Angry, that was one of the feelings she've been feeling since Bellamy told her the Mountain Men were killing her people to save theirs. She was hungry too, very very hungry and thirsty. She haven't eaten for days now. She couldn't find anything that wouldn't kill her or get her high. She also couldn't find clean water, sometimes she could, sometimes she couldn't and that'd probably get her killed.

She couldn't find that damn place. Actually she couldn't find anything, she was too tired, and she could feel she'd faint at any moment. She felt the grass on her face, it was uncomfortable, but it was better than rocks she fell asleep on the last time. Everything went black and she rested.

__________

"Megan you're leaving again?" Bellamy asked running to catch her. Since Clarke left, everything had been kind of a mess. The Chanceler was going crazy, she commanded the guards to walk on the woods every day to try to find her. Never succeeded.

"Yeah, if you wanna find out more about the place we live in, that's your chance" she said, hoping that he'd say yes. She had invited him many other times, the answer is always the same and it's not different from the answer he gave her today "You know I can't Meg. I have to be here when Clarke arrives" he said looking at the ground. Megan shook her head a yes. She agreed but everything she thought was "When will he understand that she won't come back any time soon?"

Clarke left two weeks ago, everyone is miserable. Octavia is probably just as worried as Abby. She leaves with the guards everyday, she barely sleeps and always puts pressure on Raven to find someway to find Clarke.  
Megan hugged him and started to walk away when Bellamy held her hand "Please be careful okay? I can't lose another one of my friends" she nodded and left.

__________

Megan was doing her usual walk to the abandoned hospital, thinking why she even takes food there everyday. She knows why, she just hates the reason. Her bag was starting to get pretty heavy when she decided to stop for some minutes. She was staring at nowhere, trying to find something to catch her eye. Well she did found something, or someone, she just wasn't expecting to find the person a whole camp had been trying to find for weeks. Clarke was on the ground, her face was whiter than normal, so white you could see some of the veins on her neck and face. "Oh my God, Clarke!" Megan ran to get her, Clarke could barely open her eyes "Wat...water...." Clarke was squeezing Megan's arm, pulling her closer. Megan gave her water, while Clarke was drinking it, Megan took her arm and putted over her shoulder, getting her up. "Thank you" Clarke said finally being able to open her eyes properly, "Alright, I'll take you to my hospital, I have food there, let's go" Megan said and Clarke nodded.

__________

"Alright we're here" Megan said putting her on one of the beds "Please rest, I'll get you some food" Clarke nodded and laid down, she was really tired, but couldn't close her eyes, she was too amazed about the girl in front of her. Megan. The blonde knew her but why would she even help her, she left the camp without any explanations. "Alright here, eat this. It's not very fancy and I can't promise is good, but you have to eat something" she handled her some bread and water, it's probably the best bread she ever ate in her entire life "Thank you so much" was all Clarke said before she started eating. Megan sat next to her and just stared at her, she had so many questions for her, most of them were "Where the hell were you going without anything on you?" she saw Clarke smiling "Didn't your mother thought you not to stare at people?" she said, Megan smiled and looked at the ground "Well she did, but it's better to look at a pretty girl and than the ground" Megan smiled and saw Clarke's cheeks get pink. 

Clarke had finished her bread now and was drinking her water "Clarke" the leader looked up, so Megan knew she was listening "Why? Why would you leave like this and leave without anything? Why?" Megan asked "I mean I knew you needed your time to think, I knew you were in pain because of every thing, I had to explain to Bellamy at least a thousand times, but there was always this one thing that I couldn't understand" she stopped and just looked into the blue orbs in front of her. 

"If I got in the camp, I wouldn't be able to leave" her blue eyes fell to the ground. She was about to cry when the brown eyed girl took her hand and whispered "It's ok, we're ok, you're the only one that needs to be ok now" Clarke smiled when she heard that, she's in good hands. "Alright then, you need to rest now, when you wake up I probably won't be here anymore, but know that I'll be back, okay?" the brunette said getting up and going in the same direction she went to get Clarke's food. She came back again with some blankets, Clarke smiled thankful. 

After an hour or so Megan took her things to leave, she tried to be as quiet as possible, obviously not succeeding waking up Clarke while she was making the blonde a plate with some food and water for when she wake up. 

"You're leaving?" Clarke asked, her hair a bit messy and puffy eyes "Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up, I was getting you food for when you wake up tomorrow" Megan said shyly putting the plate beside the bed Clarke was in. Clarke couldn't believe this girl, she couldn't understand her actually. She smiled and thanked the girl in front of her. 

When the brunette was about to leave "Meg..." she walked back looking at her blue eyes, questioning "You're not gonna tell anyone I'm here right?" Megan smiled "Do you want me to?" now Clarke really was confused about her "No" was all she said getting a "that's what I thought" back and then being left alone. 

God how the hell could she be so stupid to not even being able to get food and water, that's so damn easy. What the fuck, Clarke? What happened to you? she said to herself. Some minutes later she fell asleep again only waking up the next day.

__________

Megan couldn't believe the day she had, she couldn't stop thinking about it. God she just went on her daily walk and found the one person she thought she'd never see again. The way she was laying on the grass, so white and barely breathing was heart breaking, mostly because Clarke was the girl that saved her, Clarke was the girl that have been keeping them alive, Clarke was the one that saved her ass when the Mountain Men were killing her painfully and slowly. 

She didn't told anyone about Clarke, even when Bellamy came over to her at dinner and asked what was wrong, what had happened that day for her to be acting so strange, even when he held her hand and begged for her to tell him what was wrong. He held her hand. She was so heart broken that the butterflies on her stomach weren't even noticeable. She spent the night asking herself "Why did I left her? Why didn't I spent the night there? Why didn't I stayed and took care of her? She took care of me when I was hurt! Megan you should have stayed, no one in here would've notice if you didn't show up for dinner or for breakfast the day after! You're so stupid!" 

__________

"Alright guys, you've learned enough for today, you can leave and please Josh next time at least try to show you're interested. Thank you" The Chanceler said. The sky girl left the room faster than she thought it was possible for a human being to run. She needed to see if Clarke was ok. 

Megan never thought to be a doctor, she actually always loved writing, but when her dad died on the ark and her little brother almost died when they got here, she developed this interest for medicine. She loved involving people with her words and thoughts, but her love and protection over her family was bigger than her love for writing. She wanted to help people, she wanted to save people, she wanted to do what she wasn't able to do for her dad and her brother.

Clarke not only saved her, she saved her brother too. He was attacked by one of the grounders back when they didn't have an alliance. He was just a boy, a very curious one (and a bit stupid for doing what he did) and was walking on the woods alone. He was attacked, Bellamy found him and Clarke took care of him. He survived, but he'll never forget what happened and will always have that scar on the ribs.

Megan took her stuff and was basically running to the hospital, she wasn't really being cautious, didn't care if anyone was following her or if any rebellious grounder was going to show up out of nowhere and kill her. She just wanted to see if Clarke was alright. And thank God she was.


	2. Someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bellamy is a romantic and Clarke brings someone to Megan's secret place.

Clarke woke up that morning less tired than when she felt some weeks ago. She was staying at that hospital for a while now, Megan had been helping her with everything since she took her there. 'You are a great host' Clarke joked once with Megan. The brunette went to the hospital whenever she could, gave Clarke all the food she needed and once even brought her some pencils, pens and a notebook from this other secret place of hers.

Clarke appreciated Megan's help, but she started to wonder if she wasn't being a hypocrite, because after all she left Camp Jaha to think and deal with everything that happened, alone. Now she's sitting beside one of the girls she saved from Mount Weather and every time she looks at the brunette she remembers all the people she killed to get her there, to get her safe. 

"Clarke are you ok?" Megan asked "You're paler than usual and you're quiet today" Clarke smiled a bit at the brown eyed sky girl, she really did appreciate everything she did for her, she liked her company, she just hated remembering all she did during the war. "I'm fine. I'm great actually, and it's all because of you, you've been helping me and I'm really grateful for that. I was just thinking, since you walk on the woods everyday, which is something I'm not really comfortable with, because there are a lot of things out there that are really dangerous, but anyway, that's something for us to talk about later, I wanted to know if there's any other place that I could stay? I really don't want to be a...." Clarke was interrupted with the sound of air coming out from Megan's lips, she looked at the girl beside her and saw she was smiling, giving her a questioning look "You're not a bother Clarke, you never were and never will be, relax. And sure I can find another place, it's fine" the blonde girl shook her head a yes before opening her mouth once again to ask Megan another question, but being interrupted for the second time by the girl "It's just gonna take me some hours to fix everything there, it's kind of a mess and I never had the patience and motivation to clean it all up, so you'll have to wait for a while, until I finish my work there" Megan said getting up from the bed they both were. 

Megan started to get her stuff so she could go back to the camp. The sky girls shared their goodbyes and agreed to meet the day after, so both could head to this other secret place of Megan's.

It wasn't dark out yet, a little cloudy, showing that a rainy day would come soon. They both needed to be prepared for that. The Sky People were still trying to get used to this season thing. There are tons of books explaining them and tons of books saying which one would come first and which one would come last, but since the apocalypse they're all mixed and it became harder for people to control everything on the camp. Lincoln helps them with more things than he should. He went back for Octavia, but he protects and teaches the Sky People as if they were his own people. Both, Lincoln and Octavia were a lot of help when it came to fighting and surviving. Octavia, with the help of the guards, teaches those who want to learn how to fight. They teach everything they had learned with the grounders. Lincoln shows Abby all types of grounder medicine and Abby teaches everyone on the med school what she learned.

Lincoln feels guilty for helping the ski kru this much. He feels like he's betraying his people, his family and friends, but then he remembers that the Sky People are his people now too. It may had been hard on the beginning, not many people would agree with a grounder being there, they didn't felt safe, but the council and Octavia made it pretty clear that Lincoln was part of their society too, that he was a Sky Person too, not mattering his past or if he's a grounder too, he helped enough to be part of them. 

__________

Everything around her was wet 'Guess I was right about the storm after all' Megan thought to herself. She changed and went to her class in the morning, when she got there Jasper was the only one in the room, he was drawing something on his diary "No class today, Abby had a meeting with the council and couldn't make it" he said still drawing, that was probably the tenth time he was saying that, he almost sounded like a robot. "Oh ok, thanks Jasper" Megan said leaving the class. She ran to her room and got everything she needed for their walk today, also got what was left of food on people's table where they ate breakfast, she walked to the doors to leave the camp when she felt someone pocking her shoulder, she turned around and saw Bellamy, how unpredictable "What can I do for you, Bellamy?" the girl said knowing exactly what the boy was about to ask her "I know you're leaving now for your walk, but need some advice and you're probably the only girl here that has some imagination and reads all those not so sappy romantic books and can help me out with this, so..." he said with expectation on his eyes and that damn smile that makes her go to the moon and back, well that wasn't the expected question, but she nodded anyway, showing with her hand for them to walk on that certain direction "What can I help you with?" she said again "There's this girl that I really like, she's really amazing and I really wanna ask her out, but I feel like she'll reject me for a lot of reasons and I have no idea how to ask her and tell her how I feel, could you please give me some advice on that or just help me out Megs" Bellamy said clearly desperate and nervous about the situation. Megan's heart was beating faster than it ever had been and she was tightening the strap of her bag strongly, her hands were sweaty and the butterflies on her stomach were going crazy "Bells you're handsome, smart and a pretty confident guy, just go for it, ask her out, be your charming self and she'll fall on your knees" he shook his head a yes and looked at Megan, he messed his hair a bit nervously "Yeah, ok, it's just that I really like her and I have no idea if she's gonna agree on going on a date with me, but thanks for the help and be safe on your walk kiddo" he said hugging the girl. With a smile, she left the camp.

__________

"Clarke, are you ready to lea..." was all Megan said when she got to 'Clarke's room' and saw something or someone laying on the bed the blonde had been sleeping on "What the hell is going on here?" the brunette said throwing her stuff on the floor and running to where the person was. Megan had no idea who the stranger was, all she knew was that she was really bad injured and unconscious. After some seconds she sees it's a girl "Clarke how the hell did she got here?" Megan asked going to get some water and a piece of cloth to clean the girl's face and then her injuries "I took her here, I couldn't leave her there, she was bleeding and hurt and asking for help" the blue eyed girl said "Megan, I'm gonna take her shirt so you can clean her, she's bleeding a lot" Clarke warned before taking the girl's coat and then her shirt. Someone didn't just tried to kill her, they beat her up before trying it. She got cuts all over her upper body, the girl's abdomen was a mix of purple, blue and green because of the amount of kicks they gave her.

The injured girl opened her eyes, she looked terrified, coughing she tried to get up until she realized she wasn't wearing her shirt. "What is this, what are you people doing to me?" the girl asked "Look we're trying to help, you're hurt" Megan tried to explain. The girl had stopped right where she was, her face was pure shock "Clarke?" the girl said moving closer to the blue eyed girl. Every step the strange girl took closer to her, was one step Clarke took back, trying to get a good distance between them, until the unknown girl stopped. "Am I missing something? Do you know each other?" Megan asked confused, looking at both of the girls. "Meg, this is Lexa, she's the commander of the grounders".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated by Malu (sorrycarmilla) / changing the day of the updates to unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Updating every week on Mondays


End file.
